


Actions

by Synnerxx



Series: The Air Between Us [3]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Arguing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kozik doesn't know how to fix them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, I'm on fire with these drabbles tonight.  
> Prompt: Fight at ot3_100

The argument hadn't been shouted, no screams echoed off the bedroom walls as they sometimes did with Tig and Kozik. No, it had been cold words, harsh looks, and things had been said that could never be taken back.

Kozik isn't even sure what the problem is because whenever he asks, he's told to mind his own goddamn business (Tig) or a subject change. (Chibs)

He wants them back together because this relationship doesn't work with just two of them together and one left out.

They all have to be together.

He loves them too much to let them fall apart.


End file.
